


Ada! Ada! Look at My Newest Friend

by entishramblings



Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entishramblings/pseuds/entishramblings
Summary: Thranduil’s Daughter brings home a bunny!
Relationships: No romance - Relationship, thranduil + daughter!reader
Series: LOTR/TH One-Shots (character x reader) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Ada! Ada! Look at My Newest Friend

She weaved herself through the tall feathery grass as her eyes darted quickly across the field. The lush green blades brushed upon her skin like a breezy tickle, causing a small giggle to erupt from her throat. (Y/N) inwardly chided herself as soon as the sound escaped her lips for she instantly sensed movement. The young elleth snapped her head to the side just in time to catch a glimpse of it in her peripheral vision—a light brown bounce with a white fluff of speed. (Y/N) cranked her neck in the direction the small creature was advancing in. _She was fast. She could do this._

With a whisking speed, (Y/N) lunged. She wrapped her arms around the small being as her body made contact with the soft soil—making sure not to squash it. The young elf opened her eyes and peered into her arms. There rested the creature. It was a plump little thing. The light brown fur was littered with white spots and its large eyes were the color of coal. It’s nose was a light blush color, as if a pink rose let its dye seep into it. But the most exciting and thrilling aspect of the bunny was it’s bushy white tail. The ball of white fur looked like a miniature snowball and was as soft as the finest furs found in Mirkwood. The creature was, in one word, adorable.

(Y/N) smiled softly, “Come, little bunny. I will keep you safe.”

The young elleth carefully held the creature to her chest, stroking it tenderly, as she made her way into the castle.

She happily skipped through the stone halls until she arrived at the kitchen. Some maids were busy kneading dough, flower covering their palms; and others’ fingers were occupied by knives that sliced fresh fruits and vegetables. They welcomed her with smiles for the daughter of the King was always a joy to be around and often engaged them in interesting conversations.

“(Y/N), another one of rescues?”

The young elleth laughed lightly, the cheerful sound echoing upon the walls. “Of course! Who else would take care of them?”

She waved the orange vegetable in-front of the bunny’s little nose and it immediately begun to nibble on the fresh food.

The red haired maid chuckled, “Aren’t you getting a little old for this? I’m not sure your Ada (father) would appreciate another creature in his walls.

(Y/N) shrugged, “I am only 107—technically I’m considered a teenager.”

With that, (Y/N) scooped up the creature and the half eaten carrot and continued through the castle until she arrived in the throne room.

King Thranduil sat upon the woven wood as he read through papers and scrolls—a scowl upon his face. The young elleth frowned, nowadays her _Ada_ (father) seemed so focused and distant. She knew her brother, Legolas, could see it too. Quite frankly, it saddened her. When her _Naneth_ (mother) died, the situation was worse and she was in fear her father would face from this world; but alas, he had pushed past that onto something else. The only thing that could bring a smile upon the King’s face was his children.

(Y/N) quickly marched up the winding stairs, “ _Ada! Ada!_ Look at my newest friend.”

The King put his papers down at the sound of her joyous voice. When he saw the grin plastered across his daughter’s face, he could do nothing to stop himself from returning the smile.

He reached out towards her, “Come, let me see.”

(Y/N) scurried closer to her father and he easily lifted her into his lap. The soft smells of pine and fresh lemon flooded her nostrils—she could almost taste it. The young elleth leaned into his warm embrace taking in his affection. She then peeled her arms from her chest to reveal the creature.

Thranduil cautiously reached a hand out to stroke the soft fur of the bunny. It’s nose and floppy ears twitched ever so slight at the touch, for rabbits were jittery creatures.

The King smiled, “Quite a nervous one, is he not?”

(Y/N) shrugged, “Hmmm I suppose so, but he will warm up to me. I am sure of it.”

Thranduil chuckled lightly, “What name shall you give it?”

The young elleth grinned at her father, “Maybe you could assist me in that task!”

**……**

Thranduil and (Y/N) sat at the delicately engraved table enjoying a breakfast in the early hours of the morning. The taste of fresh tangy plums filled the young elleth’s mouth as the fruit’s juices twisted upon her tongue. She aimlessly held a long stick of celery in her hand which the bunny eagerly chewed on. A small old book was pressed open against the table as she hungrily read the stories of middle earth.

The two elves were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of Legolas’s voice.

“(Y/N), why is there a fluffy creature right next to the cheeses?”

(Y/N) looked up to see the confusion and slight alarm present on her brother’s face. She smiled warmly, “His name is _Rinc_ (twitch)! _Ada_ (father) named him, it means—“

The blonde elf cut her off, “I know—Twitch in Sindarian. I’m not an elf who cannot speak his own language. Now could you please remove him so I may eat?”

Thranduil was the one to speak this time, “If Twitch wants to be on the table, he can be on the table.”

(Y/N) immediately giggled at her brother’s reaction to their father’s words. Legolas’s face was plastered with shock, confusion, and distaste. _When had their father become so lenient—animals on the table?!?!_


End file.
